


Somebody catch my breath

by actual_mermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Goth!Cas, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_mermaid/pseuds/actual_mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has spent the last eight years not really dealing with the death of his mother. On the anniversary of her death every year Dean goes to church as his way to commemorate her. But this year Dean meets somebody he never would expect to see at a church, somebody with piercings and tattoos. Somebody that he would never expect to become such a big part of his life.</p><p>After meeting that day in church Dean finds himself running into the weird punk kid under no other circumstances than chance.  <br/>And then Dean finds himself falling harder and harder for him as he starts to learn more what's underneath all of those piercings and tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody catch my breath

It’s been three hundred and sixty five days since Dean’s stepped foot in a church.

The floors creak with age but what were wooden pews last year are now cushioned and the color of the walls have changed from an ugly yellow to a calming off-white. They must have redone the church in the last year since he’s been here.

The only noise there had been since he’s come to the church was the opening of the door and the loud howling of the autumn wind that was silenced as soon as the door shut behind him. The loud foot steps of his clunky boots moving along the tiled floor echo throughout the church until he ends up sitting down in about the tenth row, half way to the front.

It was a Friday so nobody was in the church. Churches were really only busy on Saturday evenings, Sundays, or if there was some holiday or event. He was thankful for that. He only went to church once a year but most of the times he had been there it was empty, only one or two people trickling in or out. But now, there was no one in there, and although he was alone he felt uncomfortable in the silence.

Dean isn’t religious he didn’t even know if he believed in God but this was something he had to do. For the last ten years he went to church on the day of his mother’s death. His mother was religious, Dean remembers falling asleep to his mother telling him stories of angels or reading stories from a children’s bible. So this was something he felt was a private thing him and his mother could share. 

But this was his least favorite day of the year. He was an emotional wreck for pretty much the entire day. He skipped school after dropping off Sam at the high school and drove back home to pass out on his bed for as long as he could, hopefully avoiding having to come in contact with his father, until he dragged himself out of bed to go to church for as long as he could handle. This is the one day a year he let himself be sad about her death, let himself think about how much he missed her.

After his mother died he spent about a month locked up in his room, not able to go to school, not able to eat, not able to sleep. He maybe spoke about two whole sentences in the entirety of that four week period. Maybe emotional repression was not the best way to pull himself out of that depressive episode but that was all he had. After that month when he was ten, up until this day if he were being completely honest, he put up a facade of happiness. It was like he flipped a switch. One day he could barley bring himself to open his eyes in the morning and the next day he appeared to be absolutely fine. He thought about his mom right before he went to bed every night, he would close his eyes and say ‘I love you mom’ to his ceiling before drifting off to sleep but he never let himself think about how mush he missed her or deal with how much her death had really affected him. This was the one day a year he couldn’t not think about it. He remembers everything about the day of his mom’s passing, even if it was eight years ago, he could remember everything he felt and almost every word he and his mother exchanged. He wasn’t able to not be sad on this day.

In the last eight years he had spent anywhere from ten minutes to two hours in the church. He kneels on the ground and speaks to his mom through prayer and he only leaves when he starts to cry, which happens every year.

Today he only lasted about fifteen minutes. There was thankfully nobody in the church to witness his the endless stream of tears running down his face. He stood up to leave and walked to the doors however when he opened back up the doors of the church he found himself staring into a pair of light blue eyes. The shade of blue was too electric to be described as the color of the ocean but the way emotions flitted through the pair of eyes could be described as nothing else but crashing waves. At first the eyes looked scared but then he saw the eyes close for a moment in a blink and when they opened back up the blueness was mixed in with a shade of concern. Dean was so transfixed with figuring out why this slew of emotion was passing through this person’s eyes that he hadn't taken a moment to actually address the person there. It wasn’t until whoever was standing in front of him started to wave a hand in front of Dean’s face that he snapped out of his trance.

“Oh...I-I’m sorry...I-”, Dean stuttered, staring at the ground. He then tried to walk around the man, after a couple of awkward seconds of silence, just wanting to forget about whatever creepy moment he had just created.

Before he could even pass his foot through the door he felt two strong hands grip his shoulders.

“Hey, didn't you hear me?”

Dean took a deep breath and finally looked up at the other, too curious of what face would go along with that deep, robotic voice.

And whatever he thought he was going to see was nothing like what he ended up looking at.

He noticed first the dark unruly hair, with dyed streaks of dark green. The guy was practically a poster child for the cliche of a punk kid. He had more piercings than was probably necessary, a ring on his nose and a couple of piercings on his left eyebrow. His lips were pale and chalky, a contrast to the black piercing surrounding the bottom lip. He focused once more on the guys eyes, just now noticing that he was wearing a dark ring of eyeliner. Before he could take in more of the boy’s appearance, he heard the booming voice speak once again.

“Hello?” I asked if you were okay?”, Dean noted that the blue eyes now held a hint of annoyance.

“I’m sorry. I’m not acting right. I-I’m fine, just have to go home now.”, he said quickly, tactfully ignoring how broken his voice sounded. He felt his cheeks redden, and he attempted to leave again before he embarrassed himself further.

The hands stopped him from leaving for the second time. The rebellious azure eyes looked at him with a knowing glance, “You’re not fine.”, he stated simply.

Dean tried to speak but then he felt the pads of two thumbs, that did not belong to him, swipe against the top of his cheeks.

“You’re crying.”, the other stated, bringing one of his thumbs in front of Dean’s face to show the glisten of tears as proof.

“I’m fine”, Dean argued.

There was a deep sigh and then a hand gripping his wrist.

Next thing he knew he was sitting back downs on one of the church's pews, except this time he was more towards the front of the church.

“What’s wrong.”, blue eyes asked, sitting right beside dean.

And suddenly Dean felt his sorrow and anxiety turn to anger. Dean didn’t talk about his feeling to anyone, not even Sammy. And some random emo kid, he has never even met before thinks he can just stop him from leaving and ask him to pour out his heart and soul?

“Look asshole, I don’t know you, you don’t know me. You think just because you have a wear guyliner and have a savior complex you can go up to anyone and charm them into talking about anything you want? Well, you're wrong. And just so you know-”, Dean cut himself off when he notices the fucker is smirking.

“What are you smiling about?”

“It’s a sin.”

“What?”, Dean answered, confused.

“You cursed, in a church. I’m sure that constitutes as a sin.”

Dean frowned and sat up higher in his seat.

“Well maybe I don’t care because I’m not religious.”, Dean countered.

The guy looked around him with wide eyes, “Yes of course, how could I not even take into consideration that the boy I just met in a church is not religious.”, he replied sarcastically.

Dean shrunk in his seat.

“You really are an asshole.”

“And yet you haven't walked away from me yet, so you must be as curious about me as I am about you.

Dean scoffed and was about to stand up and leave, just out of spite but he decided at the last second to indulge in the emo guy. Even if he was a gigantic douche, he was a good distraction...And Dean needed that today.

“Okay fine, maybe I am….what the hell’s a guy like you doing going to a church anyway?”

“Are you really going to continue to blaspheme?”,blue-eyed punk kid asked, more annoyed now than playful.

“Okay sorry, what the heck's a guy like you doing in a church?”, Dean corrected, not wanting to offend him.

Punk kid rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I needed some direction in my life.”, he stated after a few thoughtful moments.

“Yeah but you-”

“What are you doing here?”, the other guy countered, cutting Dean off.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say, “My name’s Dean by the way.”

“Hello Dean.”, was all the guy said in response, with a glimmer of sarcasm.

“Okay...what’s your name?”, Dean asked slowly.

“Does it matter?.”

“Yeah...I can’t call you ‘strange emo dude’ in my mental narrative forever.”

Strange emo dude laughed, “What’s in a name?”

“Really, we’re quoting Shakespeare now? Is there really some bullshitty poetic reason why you don’t want to tell me your name or are you just being difficult because you’re...well difficult.”

“I’m just being difficult.”, the other responded happily.

They both huffed a laugh, and after a few moments Dean spoke up again.

“My mother died today....well I mean not today today but a few years ago on this day. I come here every year on the anniversary of her death…”

“I”m sorry. You were close to her?”

“Yeah, I was practically the definition of a mama’s boy. My little brother always teased me about it but my Mom was the best mother there was. She was...she was everything…”, Dean trailed off, feeling his chest tighten.

The guy put his hand on Dean’s arm, reluctantly, as if he didn’t know if that was the right thing to do.

Dean looked at the guy, his eyebrows hitched up in confusion. He was probably the most mysterious person Dean could never remember meeting. Just some random guy, that was snippy and sarcastic but went out of his way to make sure a stranger was alright.

“Why are you doing this?”, Dean found himself asking.

The guy bit his lip, which Dean did not find hot at all, and his face became very contemplative.

“Like you said before, I have a savior complex.”, despite the twisted grin on his face, he seemed serious.

Dean nodded, taking in the his words. He was about to reply when he felt his phone vibrate. He took his phone out of his back pocket and saw Sam had texted him.

“Shit.”, he cursed, “I mean shoot, I have to get home.”, Dean announced, standing up.

“Is everything alright?”

Dean shrugged, “My little brother’s home alone and my Dad’s apparently getting dangerously drunk.”

Cas gave an understanding nod, “Okay well...Goodbye then Dean.”,he said. Dean could swear he almost sounded disappointed about Dean having to leave.

“Yeah...maybe I’ll see you around.”, Dean smiled.

“Yeah, maybe.”, he heard as he walked out of the church to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, if you liked it, if you want me continue, etc. Also if you have any suggestions or questions please feel free to comment. This is unbeta'd by the way so sorry for any mistakes I made <3


End file.
